A communication device may transmit and receive data packets with other communication devices through a communication medium. The communication medium may be a wired medium using, for example, coaxial or twisted pair wires where data packets are transmitted (e.g., driven) over the wires through line drivers. Another communication medium may be a wireless medium where the data packets are transmitted through the air via radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers. The term “power amplifier” may be used to refer to both line drivers and RF power amplifiers. Relatively large output power levels (compared to available output power levels) at the power amplifier may be used to transmit the data packets and increase the communication range between the communication devices. Large output power levels may also reduce transmission errors through the communication medium.
However, relatively large output power levels may increase power consumption and may reduce battery life of the communication device. Relatively large output power levels may also increase heat generated within the communication device. In some cases, the generated heat may be excessive and may cause portions of the communication device to reach a thermal limit. In turn, transmissions from the communication device may be temporarily halted (e.g., throttled) to allow the temperature of the communication device to decrease to an acceptable level. Throttling the transmissions may reduce overall data throughput and increase latency of the transmitted data packets.
Output power levels of the power amplifiers may be fixed to prevent the power amplifier from reaching the thermal limit. However, the fixed output power level is typically less than a maximum available level. Thus, the fixed output power level may reduce the communication range between communication devices and may increase error rates associated with the transmitted data.
Thus, there is a need to improve control of the power amplifier to increase performance of the communication device and reduce power consumption.